Our Snow
by SasShin
Summary: Naruto yakin Sasuke tahu. Sampai kapan pun Naruto tetaplah Naruto. For Fujoshi Independent Day #4. Shou-Ai NaruSasu. DLDR.


**Our Snow**

**Naruto and Sasuke fanfiction**

**Disclaimer Masashi Kisimoto **

**Warning Yaoi, Boys Love, typos, OOC, judul nggak nyambung, Don't Like Don't Read!**

**SasShin's Note**: horeeeeeeee^u^, akhirnya di hari kemerdekaan ini SasShin bisa membuat fic Canon pertama SasShin di fandom Naruto. Selama hampir dua tahun di FFN/FNI, baru kali ini keturutan buat fic Canon..._arigatou, Kami-sama_!^^karena ini fic Canon pertama SasShin, _gomen_ ya kalau kurang menggigit dan banyak kesalahannya...^^

**NaruSasu Fic buat merayakan Fujoshi Independent Day #4^^**

**OUR SNOW**

**SasShin-Chan Present**

_**Enjoy it!**_

Malam itu Konoha diselimuti oleh salju tebal dan angin yang tak berhenti bertiup dengan kencang. Daun-daun yang selalu memantulkan warna hijau itu kini dipenuhi oleh butiran-butiran putih, bahkan butiran salju itu tidak hanya menyelimuti pohon-pohon menjulang di desa subur itu tapi seluruh jalan bahkan atap-atap penduduk pun kini berwarna putih. Salju kali ini memang turun sangat lebat dibandingkan tahun-tahun lalu. Desa yang biasanya ramai itu menjadi sunyi gara-gara musim dingin yang seakan membekukan segalanya.

Tidak seperti keadaan desa Konoha yang sunyi dan sangat dingin, di sebuah gua yang juga dikelilingi oleh salju yang berada cukup jauh dari hutan Konoha, pancaran api tampak menghangatkan sekeliling gua yang ramai oleh suara percikan api yang membakar kayu-kayu kering. Ya, tidak ada suara lain yang terdengar dari dalam gua itu selain suara kayu bakar yang dilalap api. Kesunyian yang benar-benar menenangkan, setidaknya bagi sesosok pemuda pirang yang berada di dalam gua yang tidak terlalu besar itu.

Entah sudah berapa lama waktu yang dihabiskan oleh pemuda yang dikenal dengan nama Uzumaki Naruto itu dengan berbaring di tanah gua itu dengan hanya selembar kain tipis sebagai penutup tubuh berkulit tan indah miliknya. Sungguh, pemuda yang penuh dengan semangat itu tidak berkeinginan untuk beranjak dari tempatnya kini meski hanya untuk meregangkan seluruh tubuh yang terasa kaku itu. Bahkan ia juga sama sekali tidak peduli dengan udara dingin yang menerbangkan butiran-butiran salju ke dalam gua yang sewaktu-waktu bisa membuatnya sakit. Tidak. Karena bagi dia apa yang tengah ia lakukan sekarang adalah hal yang sangat menyenangkan dan membuatnya merasa nyaman. Mungkin akan dianggap aneh jika ada yang melihatnya saat ini, tapi Naruto sama sekali tidak peduli dengan tanggapan orang-orang. Kapan lagi ia bisa melihat wajah yang begitu damai dan 'cantik' ketika terlelap milik sang sahabat yang dianggapnya rival sekaligus seseorang yang selalu menempati seluruh bagian hatinya seperti sekarang ini. Wajah tidur seorang Uchiha Sasuke adalah pemandangan paling indah bagi Naruto.

Sebentuk senyum indah terlukis di bibir sang Uzumaki, mata biru langitnya terus menelusuri senti demi senti bagian wajah sang terkasih. Alis, mata, hidung, dan kedua belah bibir yang terpahat sempurna, benar-benar ciptaan Tuhan yang maha indah dan hanya pernah ia lihat pada sosok di hadapannya itu. Jari-jari tan miliknya tanpa ia sadari bergerak untuk menikmati kelembutan kulit seputih porselen yang seakan selalu minta untuk disentuh itu.

"Sasuke," bisiknya di telinga sang objek yang masih tidak bergerak dalam tidurnya.

Naruto mengedarkan tatapannya ke seluruh penjuru gua. Masih sama dengan saat ia dan Sasuke memasukinya siang tadi. Sempit, gelap namun memberikan kehangatan yang nyaman bagi ia dan Sasuke, kehangatan yang tidak ingin ia lepaskan. Mata indah itu kembali terpaku pada sosok indah yang masih terbuai mimpi di depannya. Kenangan yang baru beberapa jam yang lalu terjadi kembali menyapa ingatannya, memunculkan kembali senyum indah di wajah tampan itu. Kenangan yang ia yakini tidak akan pernah ia lupakan meski beberapa abad berlalu, kenangan yang akan selalu tersimpan di hatinya meski waktu-waktu seperti saat ini akan segera berakhir nantinya. Ya, ia sangat paham, tak akan selamanya ia bisa melihat Sasuke, tidur dengan Sasuke dan memeluk tubuh Sasuke. Saat-saat indah ini akan berakhir. Terlalu cepat sampai ia tak bisa mencegahnya.

Namun, Naruto tahu, baik ia maupun Sasuke sangat menginginkan waktu bisa berhenti untuk sebentar saja. Saat ini, hanya ada dia, Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke. Tanpa ada Konoha, Taka, pertemuan lima Kage, dendam Sasuke, apalagi keputusan akhir mengenai pembunuhan Uchiha Sasuke. Tidak, jangan ada itu. Biarlah keduanya menikmati saat-saat kebersamaan mereka seperti saat ini. Seperti saat keduanya melebur dalam penyatuan yang terasa indah nan hangat meski di tengah badai salju yang menghantam Konoha, saat-saat di mana kedua tubuh menjadi satu dalam pelukan yang meyakinkan masa depan bukannya sesaat, saat dua tubuh yang telah menyatu bergerak seirama dalam hentakan-hentakan yang kuat namun memberikan kekuatan pada kedua hati yang rapuh dalam menjalani hari-hari tanpa keberadaan masing-masing. Tetesan peluh mereka adalah bukti betapa keduanya sangat menginginkan kebersamaan itu, dan mereka akan melakukan apa saja demi terwujudnya impian bersama. Selama bibir masing-masing masih menyebut nama sang kekasih dengan segenap cinta yang bercampur dengan kenikmatan yang menubruk jiwa mereka, keyakinan akan masa depan yang bahagia masih akan mereka genggam dan diyakini sampai maut menjelang.

Gerakan pelan dari sosok di sampingnya membuat calon Hokage masa depan itu kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya kepada sosok yang sudah bersamanya selama beberapa jam yang lalu.

Butiran hitam menampakkan kilaunya ketika kelopak putih yang tadi menutupinya perlahan terbuka. Cahaya keputihan samar kembali menyapa onixnya yang beberapa waktu lalu berada dalam kegelapan membuatnya sedikit mengernyit, kembali ia perlihatkan bola mata indah miliknya dan kini langit birulah yang dilihatnya. Terkejut, tentu saja. Meski ia baru terbangun, ia masih ingat di mana dirinya sebelum tertidur, bagaimana pula cuaca Konoha akhir-akhir ini. Langit biru tanpa awan di musim salju? Oh, tentu saja aneh kalau itu benar, tapi yang ada di hadapannya hanya replika langit musim panas. Langit yang tetap cerah dan indah meski badai dahsyat menerpanya. Langit musim panas miliknya, milik seseorang yang sangat berharga untuknya.

"Hai, Teme," sapa sang matahari dengan senyum hangat yang selalu mampu melelehkan bongkahan es di hatinya.

Beberapa detik menatap mata Naruto, Sasuke mengedarkan onixnya ke sekeliling gua dan tahulah ia kalau di luar sudah malam dan tengah badai salju. Ia mengerang pelan dan mencoba untuk meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa terikat kuat. Lagi-lagi ia mengerang ketika rasa perih dan panas terasa di bagian selatan tubuhnya. Sontak saja, sebuah tatapan paling membunuh yang ia miliki ia keluarkan untuk menghujamkannya kepada pemuda yang masih saja tersenyum ke arahnya. Tanpa rasa berdosa.

"Jangan banyak bergerak dulu, Teme!" katanya yang lagi-lagi membuat Sasuke tidak bisa menahan dengusannya.

"Sejak kapan kau terbangun?" tahu semua _date glare_-nya tidak akan mempan untuk pemuda di hadapannya itu, Uchiha terakhir itu akhirnya mampu mengeluarkan kata-kata setelah tertutup beberapa saat.

"Bagaimana kalau aku katakan bahwa aku tidak pernah tidur?" jawab Naruto dengan senyum jahil yang membuat sang penanya kembali memperlihatkan tatapan tajamnya. "Aku takut, kalau aku tertidur semua ini akan berakhir,"

Sasuke masih menatap Naruto meski kini tatapan tajamnya tidak lagi ia perlihatkan. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia jawab dari pernyataan sang rival. Namun, ia tidak bisa memungkiri kalau hatinya sedikit merasa hangat saat ia mendengar kata-kata sang Uzumaki karena hatinya pun tidak pernah menginginkan saat-saat seperti ini akan berakhir. Perlahan ia beranjak dari pembaringannya, tak ia hiraukan sakit tubuhnya dan ia pun tidak peduli dengan tubuh belakangnya sampai sebatas pinggang yang tak tertutup sehelai kain pun akan terlihat oleh Naruto.

"Apa yang terjadi hari ini tidak akan mengubah keadaan," katanya sambil menatap kobaran api yang membakar kayu-kayu kering yang kemudian memberi kehangatan dalam gua tempatnya berada sekarang.

"Aku tahu, tapi bolehkan aku berharap?" sahut Naruto sambil menyangga kepala kuningnya dengan kedua tangan yang ia gunakan sebagai bantal. Mata birunya tak pernah lepas menatap punggung Sasuke. "Kau akan tetap di sini dan mengurungkan niatmu untuk mengacaukan pertemuan lima Kage yang tengah berlangsung," lanjutnya.

Tak ada sahutan. Suasana kembali hening, hanya suara kayu yang terbakar yang menggema di dalam gua itu dan sayup-sayup suara badai di luar. Bayangan-bayangan yang bergoyang di dinding-dinding gua menjadi peramai keheningan yang tercipta.

"Susah payah aku membawamu ke sini, meyakinkanmu untuk tetap berada di sini bersamaku," Naruto kembali menyuarakan keinginannya. "Kamu pikir, aku akan membiarkan kau pergi begitu saja? Aku tidak akan mengalah untuk kedua kalinya, Sasuke!"

"Mengalah? Jadi kau mau bilang pertarungan kita waktu di lembah akhir itu kau mengalah?" tanya Sasuke dingin sambil menatap tajam Naruto yang kini asyik menatap langit-langit gua.

"Aku tidak bilang aku mengalah dalam pertarungan fisik," sahut Naruto tanpa menatap Sasuke. Ia tahu, Sasuke masih menuntut penjelasan darinya. "Aku bicara tentang hati, Sasuke!"

Tanpa sadar kening Sasuke mengerut. Entah karena tidak paham dengan maksud Naruto atau karena heran seorang yang selalu dianggapnya bodoh itu bisa berbicara tinggi seperti itu.

"Hn," sahutnya akhirnya kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kobaran api. Ia tidak tahu kapan api itu akan padam padahal kayu-kayu itu sudah hangus seluruhnya.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke? Aku sudah terlalu banyak mengalah padamu," Naruto merangsak bangun dan memeluk Sasuke dari belakang. Senang karena tidak ada penolakkan. "Kau tidak kasihan padaku?"

Bahkan seorang Uchiha sepertinya pun tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa ia diam saja bahkan merasa sangat nyaman dipeluk oleh sahabatnya itu. Bukankah ia akan terlihat sangat lemah? Tapi Sasuke merasa tidak perlu menyembunyikan perasaan nyamannya itu saat ini buktinya dengan segera ia sandarkan badannya ke dada bidang Naruto.

"Bukannya kau paling tidak suka dikasihani?" tanya Sasuke sambil memejamkan mata, mencoba menikmati kehangatan yang tengah ia rasakan.

"Jika itu bisa membuatmu tertahan di sampingku, aku tidak keberatan!" jawab Naruto sambil menempelkan pipi tan bergarisnya ke kening putih Sasuke. "Bisa memelukmu seperti ini sudah sangat lama aku inginkan, kau tahu?"

"…Hn," sahut Sasuke pelan. Dipeluk dengan begitu erat dan hangat oleh Naruto membuat matanya kembali berat.

"Jangan pergi lagi, ya!" pinta Naruto kembali menarik kesadaran Sasuke.

Kelopak mata Sasuke kembali terbuka. Biru bertemu hitam. Naruto kembali memberikan ciuman penuh cintanya kepada pemuda di pelukkannya, lembut namun penuh dengan rasa posesive yang tinggi, berusaha mengatakan betapa inginnya ia bersama dengan Sasuke lewat ciuman itu, betapa Sasuke begitu berharga baginya dan betapa besarnya perasaan yang ia miliki untuk Sasuke. Ia tahu, Sasuke bisa merasakannya dan menerima perasaannya. Ia tahu dari balasan Sasuke yang tidak kalah lembut dan hangat.

"Aku menyayangimu…"

Baik Naruto maupun Sasuke tahu, apapun yang terjadi, sebaik dan seberharga apapun bagi mereka, itu semua tidak akan merubah keadaan. Keadaan yang sudah terjadi tidak akan bisa diselesaikan begitu saja. Meskipun perasaan itu mereka berdua yang memiliki, namun masalah yang terjadi adalah masalah semua orang. Tidak bisa kalau hanya mereka saja yang memutuskan. Jika mereka bisa mengambil andil, tentu mereka akan mengambil keputusan yang bisa membuat mereka bersatu. Naruto akan membawa Sasuke-nya pergi jauh dari Konoha, dari semua orang yang membenci mereka. Hidup jauh dan menjalani kehidupan yang tenang. Namun, Naruto tentu saja lebih dari tahu, tidak akan pernah ada kehidupan yang seindah itu. Apalagi untuk ia dan Sasuke.

Naruto sudah tidak terkejut lagi ketika paginya ia terbangun, sudah tidak ada Sasuke di sampingnya. Tidak ada Sasuke di gua mereka. Namun tetap saja, Naruto tidak bisa mengingkari rasa sakit yang menyerang hatinya setiap kali Sasuke pergi meninggalkannya. Sasuke masih belum bisa mempercayainya. Betapa menyakitkannya. Namun, senyum itu masih terus ada di bibirnya. Naruto yakin Sasuke tahu, Naruto sampai kapan pun tetap Naruto. Sasuke tidak mempercayainya, maka Naruto akan melakukan apa saja untuk membuat pemuda raven itu percaya. Sasuke pergi darinya, maka Naruto akan mengejarnya ke manapun mantan sahabat satu _team_-nya itu pergi. Naruto yakin Sasuke tahu. Naruto akan melakukan apa saja yang menjadi tekadnya. Bukan hanya musim dingin ini saja yang akan menjadi musim dingin mereka, Naruto akan menjadikan semua musim menjadi milik mereka berdua. Naruto yakin, Sasuke tahu dan mengerti itu.

**END**

Mau Review?^^

**SasShin-Chan**


End file.
